


Out in the Rain

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Becket Family Feels, Cussing, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Pitfall, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh meets up with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Rain

The glass-and-steel skyscraper was a tribute to 1970s American architecture. From his vantage point on the bench near the escalator, all Raleigh could see was the way the after-work crowd spilled out onto the sidewalks, jammed the streets, and tried to ignore the steady beat of the spring rain. Seattle in May wasn’t where he’d expected to be a year after Operation Pitfall, let alone be in a world without the threat of kaiju, but here he was.

As he waited, he checked his phone and read his various social feeds. He could almost hear Mako’s teasing about how he’d gone from a man who hadn’t cared about what other people thought of him to someone who kept up with his own social media accounts – but for all the blather and noise, Raleigh felt reassured by the praise his photographs had garnered online. He hadn’t just taken photos of his family, but other people he’d met along the way while working the Wall. He hadn’t always been able to print them all – print and ink were precious commodities – but he’d posted them, finally, needing a way to share what he’d seen over the years he’d spent trying to survive and trying to make a sense out of the life he had.

That posting had brought him to this place and to the one person he thought he’d never see again. During his years as a jaeger pilot, videocalls and email had kept them connected, but shame, guilt, and a lack of money for a cell phone had prevented Raleigh from staying in touch. He’d missed her terribly and hoped that they would be able to reconnect as easily as they once had.

He heard high heels clattering down the escalator steps and turned to look. He recognized her instantly; would know her face anywhere, even after nearly a decade apart. She’d finally grown into the Becket height, but he remembered she’d always loved to be taller than her brothers, as if being taller would make her stand out more. She had the same blonde hair, now styled in loose, shoulder-length waves. She wore a hip-length, brightly patterned tunic over black jeans. To Raleigh, she looked more grown-up than he’d been expecting, but even so, she looked perfect.

It took him a moment to realize she hadn’t seen him, and it allowed him to regain his breath.

“I’m right over here, Jazzy,” he called.

“OhmyGod, Rals,” she cried, launching herself at him, arms outstretched. “Missed you so fucking much, big bro.”

“I’m sorry,” Raleigh said, hugging her tight. She’d shared her brothers’ broad build and athleticism, and had been wont to complain about developing breasts early. She’d been fourteen when Raleigh and Yancy had graduated from the Jaeger Academy. Losing her to the grim reality that they couldn’t take care of her and pilot a jaeger had been one of the hardest things Raleigh had had to face at eighteen. “I’m so sorry I never called –”

“Hush,” Jazmine scolded. “Even if you could, the assholes who had me wouldn’t have ever let you talk to me.”

Raleigh looked startled at this news. “Jazzy, they were supposed to be good foster parents.”

“They were religious zealots,” Jazmine said sourly. “I left as soon as I could and ran far away.” She eyed him. “But come on, you didn’t come all this way to stand in this stupid lobby. My condo’s a mile away, but there’s this great Pan-Asian restaurant about halfway there. We can walk or we might find a cab with the help of the valet at the hotel across the street.”

Raleigh grinned. “Not gonna melt in the rain, Jaz.”

“No?” she teased and slung an arm around his. “Big-ass celebrity like you?”

Raleigh laughed. “Still just your brother.”

“So did you bring that handsome boyfriend of yours with you?” Jazmine asked as she led the way out of the building.

Raleigh feigned innocence. “What handsome boyfriend?”

“Oh, are you saying TMZ is wrong and you aren’t dating Chuck Hansen?”

Raleigh raised his eyebrows. “Is that how it’s going to go? I finally meet up with you for the first time since 2018 and you just want to know who I’m dating? You realize that means I get to grill you on who you’re seeing, you know that.”

“Eh, I’m not dating anyone,” Jazmine said with a careless wave. “And it’s not like you don’t know where I’m working or anything like that. I’m sure the PPDC investigated me before they let you come see me.”

Raleigh acknowledged that with a shrug. “Yes, but Jaz – I wanted to spend time with you.”

“So you can spend time with me and tell me all about how you and Chuck got together and why you didn’t pick Mako.”

Laughing, Raleigh surrendered to his sister’s insatiable curiosity. “I’ll tell you when we get to the restaurant. How about we see about not getting soaked between there and here?” He pulled out his secret weapon: one of Mako’s oversized umbrellas.

Jazmine narrowed her eyes. “Well, that takes all the fun out of it,” she noted, but stepped under the shield offered by the umbrella. “I thought you said you weren’t going to melt.”

“No, but didn’t you say you were candy and sweetness and would melt?” he teased.

“Ugh, I was eight years old. You aren’t going to let me forget that, are you?”

“Nope,” he agreed. “So where is this restaurant?”

Later, he promised himself, later he’d bring her to his hotel, where Chuck and Mako waited. They’d insisted on coming with him on this trip as moral support, but he’d drawn the line at having them present when he met Jazmine. For now, he was grateful that it seemed his sister was willing to let the years apart slide in favor of being with him. Tonight at least, being out in the rain was a good thing, and he was going to enjoy the moment.


End file.
